The Leftovers
by Dunna
Summary: It was inevitable, she was bound to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I'm back!!! Before we start thank you so much to every single one of you who gave Finding Solace the light of day. Your support and response were absolutely mind-blowing. :)**

**So anyway I did a lot of thinking and came to the conclusion that for every story I write $60 are gonna be donated to a charity, like in Finding Solace with the Shamrocks, remember? This time though, they'll go to "March of Dimes", an organization that's fighting to help prevent premature births and the defects that accompany it, their goal? To one day have all babies born healthy. So, all of you FS reviewers who didn't get a Shamrock will get a dollar donated in your name, again I hope you all like the idea. As to why I'll donate for every story? Well... why not? I'll probably waste that money and I'm sure it can be put to better use. Btw, March of Dimes is teamed up worldwide, that means they really are fighting for _every_ child, not just here in the US, that's nice, isn't it?**

**Thanks a million to Channy, who would rather go by LimitedBannerMaker, whose enthusiasm when she read this was very encouraging. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Well kept secrets

"Momma?" I called in a whisper, knowing she would hear me anyway.

I heard her quiet footsteps approaching, though, being a hybrid; my hearing was not as developed as my vampire family's, it was still much better than the average human's. Or above average human's, for that matter.

Seconds later she came into view. A smile spread on her face as she took in my outfit. The rest of my family followed behind.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly, and proceeded to bite down on my lip.

She came closer and put both her hands on my shoulders, her eyes appraising. I waited nervously. Finally her gaze connected with mine, love shined in it. She got on her tippy toes and her arms rounded on my neck in a strong hug.

"You look so beautiful, Nessie." She sighed in my ear. A smile evident in her voice.

I dipped my frame a little so I could meet her hug. At 5'8" I stood right between my Mother's 5'4" and my Father's 6'2". Lifting my gaze I saw the rest of my family, safe for Uncle Emmett smiling at us. My Father's smile was a little strained but he was making his best effort not to ruin this for me.

"Let's take your picture, Nessie!!!" Aunt Alice said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

My Mom released me and my Dad went to round his arms on her waist. She looked ready to cry, if that were not impossible and I saw my Dad come down and whisper soothing words only for the two of them. She started nodding, resigned.

A flash took me by surprise and the next few minutes starred me and a camera. Posing for Aunt Alice was tiresome, but I was old enough to know her enthusiasm couldn't be reined in.

I was sixteen now. Literally. It was a little odd because I looked more like an eighteen or nineteen year old, thus looking older than my parents and Aunt Alice. I looked about the same age of Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. I still looked younger than my Grandparents, both sets. Thankfully my aging stopped after seven years, everyone had been a little afraid at first that it wouldn't stop, had that been true I would have ceased to exist last year. The only good thing our confrontation with the Volturi left us was a little more knowledge about the expected growth rate of a vampire hybrid, like me. Well, that and friends all over.

Eventually Uncle Jasper was able to get the camera away from Aunt Alice and I finally relaxed my jaw, my cheeks hurt from plastering a smile on my face for over two hundred shots.

Aunt Alice approached me and talking a mile a minute she expressed her joy at my having a better sense of fashion than my Mother, she swore the difference was that it was ingrained into me since birth, and really, it had. In my sixteen years of life, I have never, not once worn the same outfit twice, nor had anyone else in my family. Grandpa Charlie included. Once he had accepted our 'need to know' status, Aunt Alice had taken care of him too. She charmed her way into his closet. He was the best dressed Chief of Police the town of Forks ever saw. Aunt Rose was playing with my hair. My natural ringlets had been straightened for today.

Today was special, really special. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was going on my first-ever date. And I was nervous.

Jacob had always been there for me, since I could remember. He had always been exactly what I needed, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a confident. Anything I needed, he became. But in the past couple of years he had slowly started to become something more, I liked him, really liked him, I liked everything about him, and despite having no previous experience to compare to I knew that I was slowly, quietly starting to fall for him. I loved the feel of his warm embrace, the gentle touch that defied his size, but mostly I loved how he looked at me, like I was all he needed. All he wanted.

The weird thing, though, was that he had only asked me out last week. And I had reached maturity nine years ago. At the beginning I didn't mind, but then I started to see him with different eyes and I didn't know if he felt the same, I thought maybe he was shy or that he didn't see me that way but I never said anything. And then last week, completely out of the blue he asks me out, on a date. I couldn't say yes fast enough. It took a week because, well because of Dad.

I love him to death, but really, did he have to tell Jacob he had to think about letting me go out with him, did he have to think for three whole days?? And most especially, did those three days have to be over the weekend? So when he finally agreed it was Monday and he had the excuse of school for not letting me go. So for a long, tedious week I waited impatiently, but today I'd be rewarded for my wait.

Dad, of course also had rules. Pretty standard, according to everyone. One of them though, well it kind of made me laugh, in secret of course. "Absolutely no rated R, movies Nessie!!" he started, "As a matter of fact, no movies altogether." I briefly wondered if his aversion to the movies came from the fact that every time they went, according to Uncle Emmett, Dad -being the "boyish- looking one"- was the only one to get I. D'd. And seriously, I had been able to get into rated R movies when I was seven!! Yeah, that would've irked me too. So anyway, no movies. That was fine; Port Townsend in Jefferson County, Washington had other diversions. Admittedly not many, but I'm sure we'll find something. If anything, Seattle was just 40 miles away.

Port Townsend is Southeast of Clallam County, where Forks is. It's a 19-th century looking city, which the majority of my family was from. That's where we've been residing for the past three years. It was close enough to Forks that visits to Grandpa Charlie weren't rare, but it was just far enough from Forks that all the people my family went to high school with wouldn't notice they hadn't grown in the past sixteen years.

My eyes wandered to the clock on the wall, Jake should be here soon. I got even more nervous; for lack of anything to do I sat on the couch, trying to keep as still as possible so I wouldn't wrinkle my clothes. The rest of my family followed suit.

I knew they were all looking at me and I didn't know how to stop it. I coughed in an attempt to distract them and ventured a surreptitious glance upwards; they were still looking at me.

Uncle Jasper must've sense my discomfort because I felt a soothing wave come over me, I welcomed it.

"So, Nessie," He asked in a voice that match his cool emotions. "Where are you guys going?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. He said he wanted to surprise me." I admitted in a tiny voice, feeling my cheeks heat up. Mom passed that lovely trait to me. I kinda hated it but Jacob said he liked it. He said it was his second favorite trait on me, after my eyes.

Without meaning to I started thinking about my favorite traits on him. His copper skin, his sparkling eyes, his soft shaggy hair, no matter the length, his handsome face and finally his smile, his warm, inviting smile and the lips that allowed it. They looked and felt soft; I'd traced my fingers over them countless times but had never actually tested them. It was weird, we'd get caught up in the moment and when I thought he'd leaned down he would turn away and cough and the moment would get ruined. Maybe it was because my family was within hearing distance whenever I traced his lips. Maybe I would get to test that theory today; there would be no supervision around us. I didn't want a lot, I knew human physiology well, but I just wanted a kiss, my first kiss. Like I saw in all the movies and shows, like I read about in all the books and magazines, like the ones everyone who surrounded me had already experienced. That was all I wanted, one kiss from Jacob Black.

I saw my Dad squirm and realized too late that my mind-reading Father had complete access to the ideas swirling in my head about kissing a boy- man… guy. He looked even more uncomfortable than I did. I looked down. "Nessie…" he said in a whisper, "maybe this isn't such a good idea."

My head snapped up, my eyes wide. "What? Why?"

He looked at me with a pained expression I hadn't seen before, his eyes shifting between my Mom and me. Mom looked up at him, she stared into his eyes for a few seconds and I saw him nod in response. So she had dropped her shield to ask him something, then. Mom's face now matched the same expression that was on Dad's. She went to look down.

"Guys, why don't you… give us a second?" I heard Dad say in a vampire whisper.

I was beyond confused now, what was he going to say to me, that I couldn't go? That wasn't fair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward, maybe-" Aunt Alice started.

"She's falling for him Alice." He interrupted quietly, he sounded defeated. "Swiftly."

If I wasn't so confused I would be beyond embarrassed that he had just said that out loud.

At his words everyone's faces seemed to understand and react to something I didn't. They all looked at me for a second and then went to look down.

Dad approached me slowly; he got on his knees in front of me and took my hand. "Nessie, honey the last thing I want is to ruin your first date. I'm so sorry for this, I really am… I just never would've imagined that you would actually like him that way. And we should've told you sooner, we wanted to, we just didn't know how, that's why I took so long to agree to this. I wish we could spare you this Nessie, I really do…" He fell quiet and I remained confused. "Nessie, Jacob, when he was younger he- he became very good friends with someone and eventually those feelings developed into something else, he fell in love with her Nessie…"

That stung but I wasn't foolish enough to believe that I was the first person Jacob had ever asked out. He was technically thirty-two. Though he looked about twenty-five, but he was really sixteen, anyway, obviously there had to have been someone before.

"What's up?" I heard Uncle Emmett's loud voice ask everyone.

Aunt Rosalie shh'ed him quickly. "They're telling her about Jacob and-" I caught her breathed sentence.

In a nanosecond I felt his bear grip encircle me. "It's okay Nessie. Your Mom and Jacob only kissed like twice, I think. I mean they did fall in love and they would've married eventually had it not been for your Dad but they moved on. She was human, she didn't know any better than to fall for a pup, and then he imprinted on you so he got over it. In a way it's kinda funny, he can't seem to get over the Swan girls."

His booming laughter was the only sound to be heard in the room.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, I don't actually know if this has been done before, because I just couldn't be bothered to check, sorry if I stole anyone's idea.**

**It'd be nice to hear from all of you again, as it would be to hear from those I haven't yet.**

**Next chapter will be up by Wednesday, maybe? Don't worry though, this story's gonna be a lot shorter than FS.**

**Anyway have a great day... and, um, would you let me know what you thought? I know I'm begging now, I just can't help it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was only off by two days, that's not that bad, right? **

**No one objected the March of Dimes donation so I'm gonna think you're all in, :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing: fighter419, gilmoregirl124, limitedbannermaker, What-About-Jacob and xx-Secrets-xx. For alerting: fighter419, girlmoregirl124 and xx-Secrets-xx. For favoriting: hennaluv and What-About-Jacob.**

**Thanks to babyandrea14, twilight-hobbit and What-About-Jacob who favorited Finding Solace and to elizabeth mary anne cullen and What-About-Jacob who favorited me as an author. :P**

**And last but not least, thanks to Channy, she's the only person I know who actually says the word "Oi", it cracks me up. She's fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Correction

It was a hard thing to do, stunning a vampire. But as my eyes slowly shifted around the room I noticed that everyone, every single one of my family members was stunned into silence, not moving, not breathing, not human.

As uncle Emmett's laughter stopped the only sound that reigned was my faint heartbeat, it wasn't accelerated as was its nature, it was slow, as if it too had been stunned by the words.

"…_Your Mom and Jacob only kissed twice... they did fall in love and they would've married eventually... In a way it's kinda funny, he can't seem to get over the Swan girls."_

I failed to see the humor in that.

"…_when he was younger he became very good friends with someone and eventually those feelings developed into something else, he fell in love with her…"_

I could think nothing else, I could focus on nothing else but this new revelation.

Mom and Jacob.

"…_he fell in love with her…"_

Uncle Emmett's bear grip released me and he put me carefully back. "You look pretty, Nessie, Jake's gonna flip when he sees you." He said affectionately, flashing me a smile. And that was all it took for everyone to react, I could feel Uncle Jasper sending soothing waves my way that were doing nothing, because I was still shocked, I still hadn't reacted because I didn't know how to. I always knew we were unorthodox, I accepted that, but this…

My faint heartbeat slowed even more, and they all heard it.

My Dad came closer to me, he extended his hands to me, almost as if asking for my permission to take my hand, he approached me with exaggerated slowness, slower than a human. "Nessie…" was the only thing he said.

I didn't focus on him, instead my eyes fell on my Mother. I was human enough to be hopeful, maybe it was a joke, I didn't find it funny but Uncle Emmett had a weird sense of humor. And then I saw her, and so many things were confirmed.

I was in love with Jacob.

The feelings I thought were only developing were rooted much deeper than even I knew because you have to be desperately and passionately and blindly in love to suffer the heartbreak I did from just looking at her.

"Nessie…" she whispered quietly, and her voice was as broken as her look. Guilt was so evident in her eyes there was absolutely no way for me to think Uncle Emmett had been joking.

"…_he fell in love with her..."_

Surprising even myself I got up, slowly. If there was ever a time that my half vampire/ half human nature collided was now, I was human enough to know that the pain I was feeling could very well kill me… but I was vampire enough to know I would survive it even if I didn't want to.

I felt my heavy feet make their way to the bottom of the stairs at a painstakingly slow pace.

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

I felt my Mom's whispered plea to look at her.

I felt myself ignore it.

"Nessie." She tried again, this time closer to me. "Nessie, please let me explain, it wasn't like that, sweetheart, please…" The anxiety in her voice wasn't one I'd heard in a long time, she sounded desperate. It made no difference.

My feet continued their heavy journey.

"Nessie, honey, please, please just let me talk to you, please. Things weren't like that, it didn't happen like that… Nessie, please." Her pleading stopped me, I'd never heard anyone utter a more pained whisper, still, I couldn't look at her.

My lips moved of their own accord. "You didn't kiss him, then?" The pain in my whisper matched her own. My eyes were burning to shed tears, so I kept my head down.

Silence.

"You didn't fall for him, then?" I continued.

Silence.

And then my head moved in her direction and I knew that this wouldn't end well, it couldn't. Because her silence was a shouted confirmation, she fell in love with him, she fell in love with the person who from the very beginning felt mine. Jacob was mine, he had always been mine.

But he was hers first.

My eyes wandered around the room and then settled on hers. There was more pain in her topaz eyes than in all my family's combined, and the question I never imagined I would ask fell from my lips.

"Jacob didn't fall in love with you, then?" I was so beyond stupid there was still the smallest amount of hope in me that she would say no.

"Nessie…" And she said it so slowly and so quietly, like it hurt her to say it, like there was an obstruction, like a human would when they chocked on a sob.

And because we were all quiet we all heard it, we all heard my heart break into a thousand little pieces, we all heard it shatter. I felt my eyes pool with tears but knew there was no point in keeping my head down.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie." She breathed. "I would do any- anything to change that. I would give _anything_ to take this pain from you…I-" Her tearless sobs prevented her from saying anything else.

I turned around.

"Could you please tell him I can't go out?" I asked no one and everyone at the same time and started climbing the stairs slowly.

"Nessie, sweetie, this doesn't change anything, you can still go, please, this doesn't mean anything, I swear, sweetheart please…"

And I froze.

Out of all the things she had said this was what turned my brain back on.

This doesn't change anything?

It was a slap in the face and I felt my emotions bubbling, she was coming closer to me and I begged she wouldn't touch me because I knew that the second her skin came in contact with mine I would lose it.

I heard her quiet footsteps and screamed in my head for my Dad to stop her.

"Bella, maybe we should give her some space." Dad's voice was as pained as the expression he wore when this whole thing started. I was thankful he'd listened to me and I hoped she would listen to him. I wanted, needed to be alone, it's never good to talk when you're upset and her words would only break me further.

But of course she didn't listen.

My frozen body had still not recovered and I knew that in less than a second she would come to me. Uncle Jasper's frantic attempt to soothe my anger was failing royally.

And then her hand closed around my forearm and I felt myself go cold, matching her body temperature for once, and I tried, I tried to control the growing anger that was threatening to spill over, I tried to control the urge to slap her hand away, I tired to control the tears that wanted to fall freely.

I felt myself hold still.

"Nessie, please go, please don't let me ruin this for you. Nessie, Jacob and I-"

And I lost it.

Because she spoke his name, because she spoke their names, together, as they had once been.

I felt myself break.

I felt my tears fall.

Jacob and her…

I felt myself hate.

I whipped around so fast and with so much force if I wasn't a hybrid and she wasn't a vampire I would've torn her arm apart and would've fallen to my knees, losing my balance.

Breaking my neck.

I was seething. "Jacob and you, what, Mom? You never got to plan a wedding so that makes this okay? He couldn't have you so he settled for me? He takes the leftovers, is that what you're saying? Well, guess what? _I don't want to date your reject, Mom! _I refuse to be second best, I refuse to let him compare." I was breathing so hard my chest felt like it was going to explode, my previously slow heartbeat was faster than normal, my skin felt hot and my tears didn't stop.

Through my tears I still saw her and I would never forget what I saw.

She looked human.

Because a vampire, a real vampire could never look so hurt. So lost, so weak. My words broke her more than I ever knew they could, they finished her.

And still my hatred lingered, I was broken too.

My next words came in a whisper so small she would hear only because we were so close together. "How could you do this to me, Mom? How could you not tell me? How could you let me fall in love with him?" There was no point hiding it, we all knew my words were true, I loved him, I loved him more than I knew I could…and it hurt.

She couldn't talk. She looked once more into my eyes, an apology plainly written in them and then her lips moved: "I never meant to hurt you, I love you more than anything."

I didn't react.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, and her words were so defeated what she did next didn't surprise me, she walked out of the room, out of the house, into the forest, where her sobs wouldn't be heard.

I turned around again, refusing to look into anyone's eyes.

"Where did Bella go?" A husky voice asked, again I stopped.

He was here.

"I tried asking her what was wrong but she took off running the second she came through the door, I don't even think she saw me." He said.

No one said anything.

"Guys, is everything okay?" He asked, uninformed.

"Jacob, I don't think now's the best time for this." Grandpa Carlisle spoke for the fist time since entering the room. "Nessie and Bella-"

He was beside me in a second. "What? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

His concern made me cry, whether it was because I was moved or angry I wasn't sure.

"I can't go out." I managed in between a sob.

His warm hand made my face turn to him.

I'd never seen him like this before, he was wearing dark jeans and a button down shirt, his shoes had laces on them, his hair was styled carefully. He made an effort for today, he wanted to look good, and he did, he looked amazing.

And my heart ached when I noticed the bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Why are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I couldn't answer. I tried to move my head out of his grasp.

He looked into my eyes to find an answer and saw only pain, his eyes moved around the room, taking everything in: my family, worried and hurt, my Mom absent, her quick departure, my reluctance to go out with him, Grandpa Carlisle's warning and unfinished words and I saw something click in him.

His eyes closed as realization dawned on him. He turned to face me slowly.

"Nessie… I can explain. It wasn't like that." He said urgently.

I started for the stairs yet again, determined to make it up them this time, I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Nessie." He called after me.

I turned around again, because there was something I needed to do. Looking into his eyes, I saw the pain I felt mirrored in his.

"My name is Renesmee, Jacob." I said in a sad voice. His face fell at my correction because he knew what this entailed; I had cut ties with him. I wasn't going to be a part of this charade.

I made my way to my room and closed the door quietly. I went to my bathroom and turned on the taps. Sitting on the floor, by the corner, I hoped against hope that the running water would die out my cries.

* * *

**Angsty, much?**

**Hope you liked it, would you mind telling me what you thought?**

**Next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday.**

**Have a nice day.**

**P.S. Are you guys celebrating Edward's birthday tomorrow??... Eh, yeah, right, me neither *Pulls decorations down from the walls***


End file.
